The Very Secret Diary of Edward T. Malone
by Gabbo
Summary: Story of what lies behind those beautiful blue eyes.


Disclaimer: Though we are equally greedy as Marguerite Krux, we have still written this fanfiction, even though we know there is no chance we will get any sniff of money or jewels. No we don't own any of these characters, .If we did? Do you think I would write this? Eh? I would employ, my own personal fanfiction writers, kept away in the dungeons until they provide some precious goods...yes we would me precioussss, Hope you enjoy this piece fluff, though is slightly warped.

Writers: Pipermaru and Gabbo

****

The very secret diary of Edward T. Malone otherwise known as Ned!

I am starting this Diary in order to bent out my frustration and release the inner beast.

It all started when I heard that professor George Challenger had returned from his expedition in South America with new evidence supporting his theory of the existence of a prehistoric world. A meeting was being heard at the zoological department in London. I arrived a few minutes late, and the professor was already underway, explaining his theory. I sat next to a man, which I recognised as the famous hunter Lord John Roxton.

Professor Challenger then showed a photograph of a pterodactyl; the reactions in the room varied, some were amazed, others like Professor Summerlee and some of his colleagues were obviously not amused at what appeared to be some hard proof. Professor Summerlee pointed out that there have been such supposed proofs before and they all have been revealed to be no more than mere manufactures. 

Professor Challenger proposed an expedition, in which I was very eager to join. But before I could offer my services, the zoological department urged Summerlee to join as the needed someone to disprove Professor Challenger; he seemed unsure but I think his pride won over, and he relented. Lord Roxton was the next to volunteer; Professor Challenger was very pleased that Lord Roxton was going, clearly understanding the need for someone of Lord Roxton's abilities. Finally I was able to volunteer my services, as a journalist and with my experiences as a war correspondent. Professor Challenger tried to make a joke about me being American, I wish this English people wouldn't mention it every chance they get, it's getting annoying.

But soon the expedition hit it's stumbling block, when the society made it known that they were not willing or able to fund this expedition, Challenger appeared surprised.

Just when I though that this expedition would not take place, a mysteriously Lady, which introduced herself as Miss Marguerite Krux offered to fund the expedition, which Professor challenger gladly accepted. At once my hopes of adventure were renewed. 

Day 1

Oh well, travelling down the Amazon is not quite as I'd imagined. The sight is beautiful but I am feeling a bit uneasy in the company of people I hardly know, apart from the "look at me I am the great and famous hunter Lord John Roxton (Sarcasm intended)." He has even got the tittle to feed his over inflated ego and that disarmingly roguish grin of his might drive us all mad, I've seen the look those aborigines give him every now and then, I shudder to think what is going through their heads.

Those blistering mosquitoes are swarming around me, What's that noise... Hum those two are at it again, Roxton and that Miss Krux, hum Miss Krux now there's a character, she is the most mysterious woman I have ever met. She seems to keep mostly to herself, but every now and then she comes up with some clever remarks, usually directed at Roxton. She seems to enjoy undermining him every chance she gets.

Miss Krux wasn't kidding when she said that she was fluent in many languages, She is barking orders left and right, and frankly I am very glad that I am not in her way. 

I have found myself a nice spot to sit, I have a good view of all the camp, Professors Challenger and Summerlee seem to be caught up in yet another of their arguments. Professor Arthur Summerlee is a renowned botanist and our time spent in the ship together has showed me what a kind gentleman he is, even though he can get caught up in his disparaging of Professor Challenger's ideas. 

The food here in camp is not what I imagined, It's not be very appetising to the palate.

Lord Roxton has decided to go and look for Miss Krux. I am not surprised since he just found out that Miss Krux had gone off on her own; obviously very eager to get to know her better. He even took his precious riffle, does that man ever leave without it?

Finally some peace, I wonder what Gladys is doing now? Taking this trip was a means to prove myself. A way in which I could show her that I am more than a mere boy.

Miss Krux nearly knocked me over when she came back, methinks her encounter with Roxton didn't go smoothly. I wonder if it had anything to do with those shots we heard earlier?

Travelling again in these canoes, Miss Krux and Lord Roxton continue to share, I wonder how this could be? As Miss Krux does not seem to like him, I expected her to change seating arrangements to suit her better; after all she did fund the expedition. I suspect that the Professors Challenger and Summerlee were not willing to spend too much with her either, as she is becoming a bit unpopular in our party. Must be her sunny disposition.

Miss Krux came to see me in the preparation of the balloon, she was not convinced on the way the balloon works, but I think she just wanted to talk, as there is not much to do anymore.

What a shock! The bearers have been killed by head-hunters, we barely made our escape, as Marguerite and I saw Professor running towards us, his face contorted in sheer terror.

We managed to load most of our stuff into the balloon, when head-hunters poison darts began to fly. I had to get out to cut the ropes, hanging from a rope from the balloon while darts and spears flew by, made me wonder if this dangers were worth the story of the century.

But by the time I joined the others inside the balloon, I had forgotten the dangers and concentrated in the next adventure that would soon follow.

Damn air balloon, I could never get used them, feeling very sick...

Blasted updraft, blasted balloon! We are now stuck in the middle of nowhere, Got stuck on the ropes off the balloon and had to get myself untangled, how embarrassing! We have a miraculously survived.

I have just met the most beautiful woman her name is Veronica, Thanks to the most unfortunate encounter with a man-eating plant, we have indeed arrived in the lost world. I am confused, I feel very attracted towards Veronica. I wonder what this says about my feelings for Gladys?

Funny thing, Professors Challenger and Summerlee were very unfortunate to believe that she couldn't comprehend us, they talked to her as she was a creature, until she spoke perfect English, and made them see their foolishness. I couldn't help but laugh silently at their error, the look in their faces was priceless, Marguerite was laughing too, glad that someone else found it amusing. Better go and tend to my head as I hurt it in the crash.

I have seen the most spectacular species of dinosaur: a Brontosaurus.

Professor Challenger has finally got something to gloat over, I guess that his theory was true, I myself had doubts. To my surprise Professor Summerlee seem to be as pleased as he is.

Veronicas tree house has every commodity, she has been living here on her own since she was 11 years old, her parent disappeared in an outing, she is been searching for them ever since. While exploring the place, I walked in on an intimate moment between Miss Krux and Lord Roxton. Miss Krux was not amused with his advances; she literally bit his lip. Poor Roxton can't help feeling rather sorry for him. He doesn't seem to be too put off though.

Veronica's friend Assai came for a visit, Roxton jumped the gun and scared the poor girl; she has kindly offered to take us to her village and ask her father about helping us to find a way back to our world. Professor mentioned to Veronica, that he was in search of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Veronica doesn't seem to be too eager for us to go in search of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but she is willing to take us. 

I am stuck with Miss Krux and the professor Summerlee, lucky me, I wish Miss Krux would keep her sarcastic remarks to herself. 

It seems Miss Krux has struck a deal with the chief, it seems her language abilities have helped us once more.

Finally some free time to catch up, so much has happened, where to begin? Let's start from the beginning that's always a good idea. 

When we got back to the treehouse Professor Challenger, Veronica and Roxton were already back. Apparently Lord Roxton had a close shave with a pterodactyl; they did manage to get Professors Challenger precious egg. It seems the Professor got a little carried away, he was more preoccupied with the safety of the egg than the life off his fellow explorer. But that was just the start later on we were attacked by the most revolting creatures, ape-men. They took Assai, and injured Veronica. We had to rush to try and save Assai, Marguerite seemed very willing to stay on her own and look after her.

As we were on the trail, I came up with an idea and immediately told the others. I heard Roxton say that I was a coward but didn't have time to explain; after getting my bearings, I found the balloon, and worked as fast as I could to get it airborne. Up there, I could see most of the plateau; it was easy to spot the others. They seemed to be very pleased when they saw me almost relieved. There were ape-men all around them, so I positioned myself at a safe distance while the explorers tried their best efforts to rescue Assai. When they finally managed to get away, we headed to the Zanga village.

As we entered the Zanga village, there appeared to be a celebration taking place, Veronica was sitting at the right hand side of the chief, as we later found out from a very distressed looking Miss Krux; Veronica was being forced to marry the chief. 

Assai stepped forward to have a word with her father, it appears that she has managed to strike a deal with her father. Informing us that her father would take us to the cave that would lead us out of this strange world and that Veronica did not have to marry anymore. 

Early in the morning we left for the cave, they are already thinking of a return expedition. Then all of a sudden the cave starts to collapse, I wonder if it had anything to do with Marguerite and that large diamond she spotted in the cave wall? Roxton seemed to think so.

But the evening had just began, after a talk with Veronica by the river, we encountered a T-Rex, I have never seen something so magnificent yet scary at the same time. We heard the cries of the others, shouting, we ran towards them, but as we got closer we could see their trouble, they were surrounded by ape-men. I decided that we could use the T-Rex we had seen earlier to help them. 

We went back and after I attracted its attention, we ran towards the others. A bit later Veronica pointed out that we couldn't possibly outrun it, something I had failed to think off when I put my plan into action. Then in one smooth move, she dove underneath the T-Rex, so she ended behind him, and urged me to so too, I tried several times, but I kept backing away; the though of being so close to this beast terrified me. So Veronica stepped on his tail, in order to distract him, while I copied her move, then we continued our sprint to the others. T-Rex still behind us, as we kept running and shouting, Or maybe I was the only one shouting, when we saw the other we urged to run with us, and leaving the ape-men to deal with the T-Rex, or maybe it was the other way round?

Afterwards we were invited by to a celebration in the Zanga village where Veronica explained to me that the only reason that chief heard Assai was because she escaped from the ape-men and that Assai was now considered holy. It's amazing how much happens in such little time. 

Our chances of getting out off the plateau has diminished, but I am sure that there will be other opportunities, for the moment I am planning to enjoy the time I have in this exciting New World.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

*******************************

Don't forget to review! We are thinking of doing one entry for each episode. What do you think?


End file.
